Secrets of Pompeii
by Bubbahotek
Summary: Kim and Ron are treated to a story about Ronacus the Gladiator and the mysterious Masked Warrior from ancient Rome. I do not own Kim Possible or any characters that appear on the show.


**A/N: I'm not sure if this idea has ever been written. I have seen a few stories on the Ronacus the Gladiator but I have yet to read one. So my apologies if I've tread on any one else's work. I just decided to write this little tale and see where it takes us.**

**I do not own Kim Possible or any characters that you see on the show. Disney owns them but that is another story. **

**I hope you all enjoy the story. Remember write a review, receive a reply.**

**Bubba **

* * *

The Middleton Museum of History stood before the teenage couple. An attractive redheaded teenager grinned at her boyfriend, "I hope this isn't too involved. I really don't feel like a mission before our date." 

The blonde headed boy grinned, "Awwwww yea, don't want anything to interfere with The Ron's mojo."

A short, stocky man in a suit appeared at the entrance. "Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable, thank you two for coming on such short notice."

Kim Possible nodded her head, "We came as soon as we could Dr. Stillwell. Has there been another break in?"

Dr. Stillwell took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, "Oh goodness me, no. It's a wondrous new discovery."

The teenage couple turned to one another and shrugged. They followed the man into a display of ancient Roman artifacts. Ron recognized the statue from a few years back. Pointing he smiled at Kim, "Ronacus the Gladiator..."

"Who was believed to have been aided by a mysterious Masked Warrior..." She reminded him.

Grinning Ron said, "Ah yea, but who got the big statue, yup, yup..."

Dr. Stillwell took a large box out of a packing crate. "You two must really see this."

Once again the teen heroes looked at one another and shrugged. Kim looked the box over, "What is it?"

His hands shaking from excitement Dr. Stillwell took the lid off of the ancient wooden box. "The scrolls inside this box shed new light onto the statue you have seen behind you."

Ron turned around to look at the statue, "You mean the statue of the heroic and very muscular Ronacus the Gladiator?"

Dr. Stillwell nodded as he whispered, "Yes, yes, these scrolls tell of the families Possibelli and Stoppicus and their battle against the evil Drakkus Maximus to save the citizenry of Pompeii."

"WHAT" Both teens exclaimed at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Ron said pleasantly.

"Later..." Kim said crossly.

"It tells the whole story of Minerva Possibelli or Min Possibelli and her friend and fiancé Ronacus Stoppicus...the gladiator." Dr. Stillwell said with a slight smile.

Kim looked at Ron nervously, "So...what you're saying is that...Ron and I are actually related?"

Ron returned Kim's nervous look, "It's a good thing we stopped..."

"Ronald..." Kim said sternly before Ron could give away too much of their relationship to a stranger.

"You miss my point..." Dr. Stillwell tried to explain.

But it was too late. Ron's mind had already begun to grasp the meaning. "Man, so that means Kim and I have to break up...I've been dating my sister for the last 18 months. Ewwwwwww..."

Kim stomped her foot on the ground, "Ron, we are so not going to talk about this here."

"No, no, no...I mean these scrolls are over 2,000 years old. The odds of you two being related from ancient Rome is slim and none. After all, Kim where is your family from originally?"

Blinking as she tried to take in what the historian was saying. Kim remembered, "Ireland..."

"See, not Rome. Ronald, where is your family from originally?"

Ron tried to think, "Poland, I think."

Dr. Stillwell smiled. "See not Rome. All I am trying to point out is the strange similarities between you and these two teens 2,000 years ago."

"Similarities..." Kim said as her fear of her and Ron being related had subsided.

Unrolling a scroll, Dr. Stillwell pointed to a symbol, "It is strongly hinted at that both Minerva Possibelli and the mysterious Masked Warrior are one and the same."

Ron smirked, "I don't think so after all that statue guy is huge. I bet he could hold his own just fine."

Dr. Stillwell shrugged, "How about I just read you two the scrolls from the beginning."

* * *

The cloaked figure made its way into the stone prison. A person was being held against their will inside and this cloaked figure was determined to set that person free. Minerva the fair or just plain Min to her friends, of the noble house of Possibelli, had taken this course of action on so many numerous occasions that she didn't like to think about it. 

Her lifelong friend Ronacus the Gladiator of noble house of Stoppicus had once again been captured by the local Roman Centurions. Arrested today for the high crime of heresy, the punishment for this crime carried the maximum penalty of death.

Min was unsure of what it was that Ronacus had said but she was sure it was just another one of these misunderstandings of primitive superstitious people. After all this is the year 79 A.D. and not everyone was enlightened as the Possibelli's.

Normally their small Roman city of Pompeii was quiet. But recent earthquakes and strange portents had led many of the citizenry to question their chosen and accepted Gods. To Min this was ridiculous blaming unseen deities for things that were occurring that had perfectly logical explanations. It was obvious to her that it was all caused by the evil sorcerer Drakkus Maximus and his evil consort Shegopolous the Green.

Her knowledge of these things would however have to wait. For now a rescue was in order. She had hoped to reach her friend Ronacus before the ritualistic torture was to begin. Slipping silently inside the garrison where the Roman Centurions were housed she made her way across the stone floor in silence.

Keeping to poorly lit areas Min was now at the top of the stairs leading into the holding stairs. She was halfway down the stair when she realized she was too late. She could hear Stevicus Barkinous was already interrogating her friend.

"_Cheese and Crackers Stoppicus, we find you once again taking advantage of our hospitality."_

Creeping quietly closer Kim peered around the corner where she could see the large Roman Commander and behind him cowering in a cell, her friend Ronacus. He didn't look as though he had been beaten too badly, actually it appeared he hadn't been beaten at all.

"Gr…gr…greetings and glad tidings to you, Captain Barkinous." Ronacus Stoppicus said, stuttering nervously.

The large Captain of the Roman guards leaned over the skinny young man. "You do know why you have been brought here?"

Ronacus straightened up on his stool, "Actually no. Every time I asked, someone either hit me or jabbed me with a sharp sword. So I figured it would be in my best interest to not ask questions."

Stevicus Barkinous leaned in closer and screamed at the young man, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH HERESY!"

"I've never committed heresy." Ronacus protested.

Grinning evilly, Stevicus Barkinous asked, "So which living God do you worship?"

Smiling proudly Ronacus told him. "The living God Emperor Attrinious the Immortal of course…"

"WRONG ANSWER HERERTIC!" Barkinous screamed.

"I...I...I...I...don't…" Ronacus stammered nervously.

Ready to pounce, Min prepared to draw her short sword. She would have to act quickly if she were to save her friend. There were only two oil lamps to give the dungeon light. Keeping to the darkness would not be a problem for her.

Barkinous stood tall, towering over the young man, "Attinious the Immortal drowned in his bathtub two days ago."

A blank look came over Ronacus's face, "Really…I guess he wasn't all that immortal after all."

"Obviously…Now do you know the penalty for heresy?" Barkinous asked.

Thinking about it over, he counted his fingers as he ticked off all the various punishments in his head. A smile came over his face as he arrived at the answer. "I lose three courses at the feast of Vulcan." Ronacus said confidently.

"WRONG…" Barkinous yelled before he told him of his fate. "The penalty for heresy is to have an eye gouged out, leaving one good eye…SO YOU CAN SEE YOURSELF BEING BURNED AT THE STAKE!"

Min crept closer. Her sword now fully cleared of its sheath was now within 15 feet of the large Roman Captain.

Ronacus quaked and cowered in fear, "I...I...I..."

Min raised her sword to strike.

"Unless…" Barkinous said calmly.

"Unless…" Ronacus repeated nervously.

Barkin grinned, "Unless you renounce the false God and accept the new one true living God Emperor Ignatius the Immortal."

Halting her swing in mid stroke Min froze at Barkinous words. "_Renounce Attinious?"_

Sighing with relief Ronacus grinned, "Oh sure, no problem. I renounce Attinious the false God and accept Ignatious the Immortal as the one true God..."

"Amongst many…" Barkinous reminded him.

"…amongst many." Ronacus finished.

"Great, you're free to leave." Barkinous said pleasantly.

Min scrambled away from the two and took refuge in a darkened cell. _"I don't believe this!"_

"I'm free to go..." Ronacus said happily.

"Well after you've completed the necessary paper work." Barkinous told him as he took out three rolled up scrolls. "Make your mark on this parchment that says you renounce the false God Attinious the unimmortal."

Smiling happily Ronacus made his mark, "Not a problem Captain B."

This scroll is your receipt and this one is a copy in case you lose that copy." Captain Barkinous explained.

"Why, that's very thoughtful of you. I am prone to lose things." Ronacus grinned happily as he stuffed the scrolls in the belt of his toga.

The two walked by the cell where Min was now hiding. She could hear Barkinous chatting happily with her friend. "You know I remember when I was your age. Training to be a gladiator, those were good days. You fight a lion yet?"

"_Not as of yet…I have been told they are not as big as they look."_

As the voices receded into the distance, Min rolled her eyes and muttered. "I don't believe this."

Escorting the young man to the street, Stevicus Barkinous slapped the young man on the back, "Now let this be a lesson to you. It is very important to keep up on the deities of the day."

The ground started to shake beneath their feet. Ronacus looked at the large Roman Captain, "Strange portents, I think we are going to need all the Gods we can find."

They said their farewells as Ronacus ran to the Temple of Vulcan to make an offering. It was obvious the great God was displeased. After all Ronacus thought, why would he make the ground shake if he wasn't. There was also the great relief that he was able to get himself out of being captured by the Roman Centurions without the help of the female masked warrior interference. After all there was nothing more shameful to a gladiator than being rescued by a mysterious girl.

As the ground shook, Min raced out of her cell, up the stairs to the door leading to the outside. She pulled on it to find it locked. She pulled again and again, the door didn't budge. Throwing up here hands in disgust she whispered urgently to herself. "Okay, it's August 22nd, in the year 79 A.D., I'm in the nation of Rome, in the city of Pompeii. I'm trapped in a Roman jail, things just can't possibly get worse."

She leaned against the door and she fell to the ground outside. She had been trying to open the door the wrong way. Giggling to herself she thought as she fled down the cobblestone street and into the night._"Doh' Push instead of pull...I knew that."_

There was no time to waste now. She had to make it home in time for dinner. The Stoppicus's were due over and she didn't want her friend Ronacus to suspect that she could actually be the masked warrior that had been secretly aiding him in his training for the last few months.

* * *

Arriving outside the large Possibelli estate, the Stoppacus family awaited a servant to let greet them at the door. A rather thin and pale young man clad in a clean toga greeted them. "Hola family Stoppicus. The Possibelli's have been expecting you." 

Mr. Stoppicus stepped inside the door way and handed the young man his cape, "Thank you Ned."

Ronacus nodded his head to the skinny young man, and said as he handed him his cloak. "Ned…"

"Hey Ron, heard you were arrested for heresy." Ned said with a grin.

"A mere misunderstanding, I was unaware of the latest living Gods. It was a mistake that could happen to anyone." Ronacus said happily.

"Quite right, my son was merely the victim of a misunderstanding." Mrs. Stoppicus told the young servant in a stern voice.

"Ned, where may I find Min?" Ronacus inquired.

"She is in her chamber. If you wish, I could summon Monique and have you escorted there?" Ned informed him.

"I wish it." Ronacus said confidently.

Ned the skinny house servant, pulled on a rope that jingled a bell. A very bored looking African girl clad in a simple woolen toga appeared. "What now?"

Ronacus smiled, "A joy to see you again Monique. I would like to see Min please."

Rolling her eyes, Monique motioned to the skinny blonde headed boy, "Follow me, I don't see why you need to call me every time you come over. You know the way by now, I'm sure."

"It's a rules thing. I show up with my parents, they expect the whole chaperone thing. This reminds me. You forgot the whole knifing me to death if I should take any liberties with Min warning." Ron reminded her sternly.

Monique looked at him sternly, as they reached the stairs. "You keep telling me how to do my job and I'm libel to knife you right here on the stairway."

As they reached the top of ornate marble staircase, Monique quickly moved in front of Ronacus. "You may precede no further until I check to see that Min is suitably attired."

"Of course, now you sound like the respectful servant that you are." Ronacus said in an arrogant tone.

Shaking her head as she walked towards Min's room, she muttered. "No, no we knife inside the room…"

Laughing hardily Ronacus said, "That Monique, what a kidder."

Monique returned in a few short moments, "She is suitably attired and is agreeable to seeing you. Now if you will follow me." She showed him down the short hallway, still muttering veiled threats under her breath. "Wait till he's in the room…"

Entering the room she stepped to the side of the wooden door to announce Min's guest. "Ronacus the Glad…"

Before Monique could finish, Ronacus the Gladiator burst into the room, and said in a loud confident voice. "Greetings friend Min."

Minerva Possibelli reclined on her day bed. She was clothed in a fancy emerald green silk toga that her mother had purchased at the market for this evening's feast. The green of the toga matched the color of her eyes and highlighted Min's long red hair that had been braided by Monique especially for the evening's festivities. Min smiled, "Greetings friend Ronacus."

"I would have been over sooner but there was a small mater with the Centurions that had to be cleared up." Ronacus said as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh that is too bad, I hope it was nothing major?" Min asked as she feigned worry.

Ronacus held up a hand, "It was a small trifling matter that was finally settled after I bested at least a half dozen Centurions in hand to hand combat."

Min smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, yes, ha, ha, this is definitely a girl's room. Yes indeed, ha, ha..." Ronacus said as he looked around the sparsely decorated room. There was little to indicate that the room even belonged to a girl. Except for the sheer cotton draperies that hid the shutters from view, it was totally indistinguishable from any other bedroom in the house.

Min frowned, "Yes this is a girl's room, Ronacus."

"Mistress Min, may I knife him now?" Monique asked hopefully.

"Monique...Ronacus is a guest in our house." Min scolded her. Then she looked at Ronacus, "If there is any knifing to be done. It is I who shall do it."

Ronacus placed both his hands on his stomach and roared with laughter, "Min you are in good spirits this evening."

Min held up a hand, "Ronacus, is there any particular reason that you are behaving so...so...unusually?"

Tilting his head, he looked at Min strangely. Then it occurred to him what she was talking about, "Oh yea, home work..."

Reaching into his toga he pulled out a scroll. Opening the scroll he read it aloud for the women to hear. "How to behave like a gladiator...You must speak in a loud clear voice, be forceful with your opinion, back up your opinion with force if necessary...Oh and make fun and laugh at all things feminine." He finished happily.

Monique and Min's mouths had fallen open at Ron's homework assignment. Min finding her voice smiled, "Well, you got top marks today, Ronacus."

Ronacus smiled, "Thanks Min...I wasn't sure what would happen if I didn't back up anything by force. I mean, I forgot my short sword at home."

"Enough talk about school Ronacus, what really happened with the Centurions?" Min asked.

"I was arrested for heresy. No big..." He said with a grin.

Min still wanted to hear him explain what had really happened before they went down to diner. "So how many Centurions did you best today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said. "None, I just need to brag about something for homework."

Smiling Min nodded, now that she had the truth, "So you were able to get out of by yourself then."

Frowning Ronacus nodded his head, "Yea, without any interference by that masked warrior girl. Annoying girl who makes me look bad all the time."

Min raised an eyebrow, "Who has saved your life on more than one occasion."

"Ha, name one?" Ronacus said incredulously.

"The Minotaur..." Min reminded him.

Ronacus protested, "Well...well...well...yea, but I mean how often does one see a Minotaur anyway?"

"Uh huh..." Min smiled, having proved her point.

Deciding he didn't want to pursue the conversation any longer decided to change subjects. "Min, I need to talk to you about marriage?"

Min's mouth fell open, "HUH..."

"Yea, you know...Dad's giving me the whole, 'You're nearly 15 speech.' So in a nutshell...I have to find a bride." Ronacus said as he sat on top of a chest in the corner of Min's bedroom.

"Well...well...I...Monique...put the knife away..." Min said nervously as she glanced at her servant.

Ronacus was paying no attention to both of them. "Yea, I figure I've got 2 maybe three choices for a bride."

Min suddenly turned her green eyes towards her friend. In a voice that scarcely hid her surprise, she said. "You do?"

"Well yea...I was thinking Tatanya kind of likes me. Then there is always Balbina the mean..." Ronacus said as he held up three fingers. "Two choices..."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Min smiled. "Whewww, for a minute there I thought you were asking me to marry you."

Both of the teens laughed nervously. Ronacus shook his head, "No...no...I mean...that would be..."

"Strange..." Min added.

"Right, because after all we've been friends forever." Ronacus said happily.

Min narrowed her eyes and screwed up her face as she thought about the two girls. "Well Tatanya kind of likes you..."

"Really..." Ronacus said smiling at the thought of marrying the blonde headed girl.

"Well yea, but that was before she met Janus..."

Ronacus interrupted Min, "Janus, Janus the monkey man?"

Min rolled her eyes, "Janus is not a monkey man."

"Whatever..." Ronacus said glumly.

Thinking of her rival at finishing school, Min advised him about the brunette. "Then there's Balbina, who hates you with a passion. I would say propose to Tatanya but don't be too disappointed if she says no." Min advised.

Ronacus thought on the matter for a moment and then nodded his head. "You speak wise words friend Min."

Min smiled and took her friend by the arm. "Come now friend Ronacus. We must go to the feast. Mother has prepared at least 18 courses tonight."

Smiling Ronacus agreed, "There shall be much feasting and vomiting this night, I tell you."

Monique shook her head as she watched the couple leave. "That boy don't realize how close he came to being knifed tonight."

* * *

Ronacus and Min took their seats around the long table in the dining room. There in front of them was arrayed many different kinds of food. Min's mother Amica Possibelli, who possessed the same flaming red hair as her daughter, was passing a tray of delicacies to her twin son's Jimbus and Timbus. "Would you boys care for a pickled sheep's eye?" 

Apollo Stoppicus a short, plump little man with receding curly brown hair, pointed towards the elder Jimbus Possibelli. "You've heard what they are saying down at the local forum about your latest findings."

Jimbus Possibelli a tall, clean shaven man looked at his old friend sternly. "Yes, I am aware but I stand by my findings."

Amica Possibibelli looked to her husband. "What findings would that be dear?"

Apollo chuckled, "The theory that Mount Vesuvius is really a long dormant volcano that is close to eruption."

"Oh that old theory..." Amica said dismissively.

Taking the tray of pickled sheep eyes Ron smiled as he scooped three of the delicacies onto his plate before passing it to Min. "No need to worry Citizen P...I've already taken care of it. Vulcan was most pleased with my offering earlier this evening."

Kim smirked as she took a few of the sheep eyes. "Ronacus, when are you going to grow up and quit wasting time on worshiping all of these false Gods?"

The adults around the table chuckled at the redheaded girl. Ronacus however was not laughing. "Oh so tell me which God is it that I should be worshiping then?"

Min rolled her eyes. "Doh' the one true God. Isis the chosen God of the common people, why worship multiple deities when all you need is Isis."

Now Ronacus laughed. "Min, Vulcan was more than satisfied with my offering of rotten fish."

"How does one know Ronacus? Did he tell you that for a fact?" Min countered.

"No, but after I made my offering to him the ground quit shaking." Ron pointed out smugly.

"Coincidence"

"Ha..fact" Ronacus said happily as he popped a pickled sheep eye into his mouth.

Min frowned, "Well I like Isis..."

Ronacus laughed, "You only like Isis because she's a girl God."

"Goddess..." Min corrected him.

"Whatever..." Ronacus said with a knowing grin.

Claudia Stoppicus smiled adoringly at the couple, "Aren't they cute. They bicker just like a married couple."

Ronacus leaned over and whispered to Min, "See what I have to put up with."

The elder Jimbus Possibelli frowned at the arguing teens. "There is no idolatry involved here. It's a completely natural phenomena and in two days the top of Mt. Vesuvius will blow off, raining flaming stones down upon Pompeii, next will come the burning hot ash, followed by molten rock."

Apollo Stoppicus smirked, "Tish tosh, our people have farmed the sides of the mountain for centuries."

Popping a sheep eye into his mouth, Jimbus smiled, "They won't be farming in two days. They'll be running for their lives or cowering in their homes."

"Haven't you tried to warn anyone?" Ronacus said nervously.

Jimbus shrugged, "They all say I'm mad. So...my family is leaving for a holiday in 2 days. Care to join us?"

Timbus looked to his twin, and said happily. "We're going to escape certain death..."

"Cool..." Jimbus said happily to his brother.

"So how much ash will there will be?" Claudia asked nervously.

The elder Possibelli thought it over. "Oh...I'd say about six feet worth of ash, covering everything. Then the molten rock will flow to finish the survivors off. So want to come with us on our trip?"

The table sat in stunned silence at the description the learned philosopher Jimbus Possibelli had described for them. Apollo looked to his family and then back to Amica Possibelli. "So tell us how your experimentation with brain surgery is going?"

Amica Possibelli chuckled, "Well it would go a damn site easier if people wouldn't wake up during my procedures."

There was another round of laughter around the table. Amica held up her hand to quiet her guests so she could finish her story. "I mean after all how can you expected to drill a hole in someone's head to release the evil spirits if the patient keeps waking up screaming."

Timbus lifted his eyebrows, "I know mom. You could hit them over the head with a large mallet. That would put them to sleep."

Amica nodded her head as she mused over the idea. "True...true..."

"Boiled sheep brain, dear?" Jimbus asked as he offered his wife a tray.

"Oh yes..." Amica smiled as she took one from the tray. "These are especially good. I bought them fresh this morning."

Claudia Stoppicus smiled, "Yes, let us feast to honor Vulcan. No more talk about drilling holes in heads or volcanoes. I do believe you were beginning to frighten poor Ronacus."

Feeling the need to defend his honor, Ronacus spoke up. "Mom, I am not afraid to be buried in six feet of trash. I am going to be a gladiator after all."

Jimbus looked up from his sheep brain, "That's ash Ronacus, not trash. Hot boiling ash that is so fine that you will not be aware anything is wrong until you can not take a breath. After it fills ones lungs until they are singed causing one to suffocate and fall down dead. It's not a pretty way to go."

"Oh..." Ronacus said as he held up a pickled sheep eye.

Apollo Stoppicus wiped his mouth, "Enough talk of volcanoes and ash, I think it's time to make our surprise announcement."

Claudia Stoppicus grinned, "Quite right dear. Amica, would you like to tell the happy couple?"

Amica smiled at her daughter, "Minerva, now that you are nearing 15. Your father and I, along with the Stoppicus's have decided to arrange a marriage between you and Ronacus."

The dining room fell silent as the two teens took in what they had just been told. Min turned to look at Ronacus, screwed up her face in horror, "Ewwwwwwwwwwww"

Ronacus threw his napkin in the air, "Mom, we are just friends. We've..."

"...been friends with each other forever...That's why this is the perfect match for the two of you." Claudia told her son.

Min frowned, "I'd rather be covered in boiling ash."

Hearing Min and not wanting to be outdone Ronacus turned up his nose, "I'd rather be covered in molten rock."

Jimbus Possibelli grinned at the arguing teens, "Well remain around here long enough and you can both have your wish."


End file.
